


Back To Before It All Started

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, If I continue this chapter or make more chapters, My First Fanfic, Paragraph Long Fanfic, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, if I continue klance will probably also be married post-canon, then klance will probably be a huge part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance goes back in time *paragraph long, might continue and make it longer, if I continue klance will be together post-canon and will go back in time together* and wakes up in his old Galaxy Garrison room. (Comment to tell me if you want me to continue; Also, let me know if you want me to write it as them going back to after Keith left the Garrison or before.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

When Lance first wakes up, he doesn’t notice anything is different. The first thing he does notice is that his alarm is blaring. With his eyes still closed, he reaches over and turns it off as easily as someone can while still half asleep. When he does eventually open his eyes and get up, he panics, because this is not his room. He slowly tries to calm down, and when he does, he has another realization. This may not be his room, but he does recognize this room- It’s his old room at the Garrison. He starts to panic again.


	2. Quick Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the first try (lol)

When Lance first wakes up, he doesn’t realize where he is. That is until he has the realization that he just turned off an alarm. He hasn’t used an alarm in years, as his mind has been trained to wake up whenever he needs to after spending years in a war. Once he has that realization, his mind is fully awake. When he opens his eyes, he really doesn’t expect what he sees. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t this. He definitely never thought he would wake up in his old Garrison bedroom that he hasn’t slept in since he was 17. As much as Lance is panicking though, his mind is still working, and running through the possibilities. That’s how he knows that maybe this could be a good thing. It might not be, this could end up being a nightmare that he may never escape from, but right now, what needs to do, is stay calm and look for the others, not think about the what if’s and why and how he is here. He needs to figure out if they came back to, or if he is alone in this. Hopefully at least one of them traveled back with him because he doesn’t know if he can go through it all again alone. The one thing he knows for sure is that he’s back to before it all started. There are endless possibilities for how this could turn out, and for some reason, he’s excited to find out what will happen, despite it all. Maybe this will be his second chance.


End file.
